Tears of An Angel
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV JACK   POV Gwen a propos de Ianto se passe apres Children of Earth et avant Miracle Day.  Songflic


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur  
>je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide<br>C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement  
>j'écris comme je parle donc voila...<br>Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en  
>ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.<br>Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Torchwood - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc je m'en excuse.

Ceci se passe apres Children of Earth et vers le debut de Miracle Day

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des fics dans le triste...

Cela parle de la relation Jack/Ianto et dans le fic petit passage avec Gwen

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de RyanDan "Tears of an Angel"

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**Tears of An Angel **

POV Jack

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

Cela faisait quelques mois que j'étais parti de la terre, car avec tout les événements qui ont eu lieu il fallait que je quitte la terre et être seul.

Je ne cesse de penser aux derniers instants avec Ianto et c'est encore dur d'y repensé.

Mais je sais que je ne l'oublierais jamais.

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel..._

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel._

On m'a dit qu'ils avaient fait une tombe pour Ianto, donc j'ai décidé de m'y rendre, quand je suis arrivé devant sa tombe il y avais des fleurs de sa famille et également de Gwen qui avait marqué **"Ianto, on t'oubliera jamais. Tu restera toujours dans nos coeurs".**

Quand j'y repense on en a passé des moments ensemble et même très bon.

A ce moment je commençais a avoir des larmes aux yeux rien qu'en pensant a ca.

_Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock_

_The river would run to the sea_

_I wont let you fly_

_I wont say goodbye._

_I wont let you slip away from me_

A chaque fois je me dit qu'il aurait pas du être avec moi et il serait toujours a mes côtés.

J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas.

Je lui avais dit que je restais avec lui, et lui m'a suivi et en quelques sortes il a essayé de tous nous sauvé.

Il s'etait sacrifié._Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel..._

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel._

Je m'étais mit a genou et je me suis mit a dire **"Ianto, j'aimerais que tu sois encore a mes côtés, j'espère que je ne serais pas toujours immortel et que je te rejoindrais pour toujours ou nous continueront a vivre ce qu'on vivais. Tu sera toujours dans mon coeur et sache que je t'aime, je ne cesserais de pensé a toi, et je ne t'oublierais jamais".**

POV Gwen

Au départ on avait prevu d'aller change les fleurs et en mettre de nouvelles sur la tombe de Ianto et j'étais venue avec Rhys et l'enfant que j'ai eu y'a pas longtemps.

Mais quand on a vu Jack devant la tombe on a dit qu'il fallait mieux revenir plus tard.

Puis je l'ai vue alors que je m'étais mis dans un coin pour pas qu'il me voit et j'ai remarqué que

C'était une des seules fois ou Jack pleurait autant et ou on peut dire que c'était les "pleurs d'un ange" car a chaque fois qu'il arrivait c'est comme si il tombé du ciel.

END


End file.
